Life on the Lane
by Kalims
Summary: Short one-shots about the 10 first songs that showed up on shuffle on my Cell phone.


**A.N: This idea was not of my creation. The talented author Nyx's Chosen One has used it in her story iPod Challenge, and she took the idea from Deviant Art. The instructions are very simple actually. **

**Pick a character or a pairing you like. ****Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. ****Write a drabble related to each song that plays. ****You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. ****You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! ****Do 10 of these, then post them.**

**So okay, I admit I've cheated. I needed a little more time on a couple of drabbles; but hey, English is my third language so it's impossible for me to make a well-written piece of story with less than 4 minutes.**

**Other than that, hope you'd enjoy=)**

* * *

**Life on the Lane**

**1. Broken Days -For My Pain...**

"Will, let us help you."

"No," I cried. "Leave me alone. Go away." I curled into a ball, hugging myself, trying to blank the world away.

"What you're doing isn't going to bring them back from the dead."

"Taranee," I sobbed. "Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia... Where are you? I miss you. It's time to wake up now. We still have to beat Phobos." I heard the girl behind me growl, as footsteps headed for the door. And I heard it close.

Once she was gone, I put my thumb in my mouth as more tears started streaming. It's time to wake up.

**2. ****Dirty Picture –Kesha.**

It was 2 AM and the party was still going. I felt so alive; even if a little dizzy. I mean who wouldn't after drinking three bottles of Whiskey! I moved almost aimlessly until my eyes fell on Matt, who was sitting on the couch looking so absent minded. I smirked and sat on his lap.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said, alcohol obvious in his breath. I played with his hair for a moment before I pulled him into a deep kiss. Damn, it lasted so long. And our hands explored each other's body. That is until Hay Lin threw up right next to the couch.

"Ah, Hay Hay can't handle Booze Booze." I looked behind only to see a giggling Irma next to a wobbly Cornelia. The blonde looked unsteadily at me and grinned.

"Sh-Shouldn't we go b-back now?"

"Nah," I shook my head. "Our parents think we're saving the world now. And the Guardians of the Veils' job never ends–does it?" Taranee and Cornelia only laughed as I turned back to Matt and shoved my tongue into his mouth.

**3. ****In Joy And Sorrow –H.I.M**

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Taranee, my best friend since the past five years. She turned around to smile at me, though it was kinda obvious that it was forced.

"I'm good." She simply answered. But I know her too well.

"Taranee, you know you can't lie to me. Tell me, what's wrong?" She sighed but then answered.

"It's just that..." She began. "We're going to college now. That's something huge Will! They're going to be new problems, new responsibilities... We don't know what's waiting for us. And I just don't know if I can do it." She confessed. I laughed for a second but suppressed it when she frowned at me.

"Oh, Taranee," I grinned. "since when you're afraid of the future? We've always faced the unknown in battles, and we always survived trough it." I put a hand on her shoulder as my grin disappeared now that I was talking seriously. "We'll go through it... together. Just like always. And we'll be alright." Taranee looked straight into my eyes, and then she smiled. An honest one.

"Yeah, listen to our fearless leader, T." Irma said before Taranee before she could speak. She came from behind me and playfully punched me on the arm. "Though it's freaky to be this wise-ass while you're only eighteen." We laughed and then we left the room and headed outside, where Cornelia and Hay Lin were putting our bags in the car.

I looked at my friends–my best friends. Since five years I've been facing everything with them, I never felt fear because they were always there for me.

"Let's go." Cornelia said as she got into the car. I looked at Taranee only to see her walking confidently and sitting next to Irma, the nervousness of earlier already gone. After a moment, I entered the car, also confident.

It's not like I knew what was going to happen in the future, but I knew all is going to be alright... As long as we stay together.

**4. N****ymphatamine –Cradle of Filth.**

I stood in front of his castle again, covering my head with a hood. It was very late at night on Meridian, and the starless sky only made it worse. I hesitantly took one step forward, and then the rest followed automatically.

I know I shouldn't be here; but that didn't stop me from coming.

I know I'm going to suffer a lot of pain; but that didn't stop me from licking my lips as I entered the palace.

I know there's nothing forcing me to come; but I wanted to.

I took the stairs leading to his room. He might be sleeping–or he might be waiting for me, though the last time, I screamed in his face that I'm not going back.

And yet here I am...

I stood in front of the closed door. I could feel my heart pounding madly in my chest. Taking a deep breath, I opened it, and here he was.

Staring out of the window, wearing his long robe, he looked at me when I came. His smile only lasted for moment until his smirked took its place. His adorable, dangerous smirk.

"Hello, Will." He said. I didn't answer, so he walked silently to me. He put his hand on my cheek and caressed it. "I see you have come." As if he was surprised. But I didn't care. He released my head from the hood, and he slowly took my sweater off. His cold blue eyes leered at my body. I felt shame only for a second; and then it was plainly heat.

"Don't worry," He whispered to my ear before he started trailing kisses along my bare neck and shoulder. "I'll be gentler tonight." He took off his robe and kissed me fiercely on the lips. When we parted, he started working on my pants with his strong arms still around me.

"Phobos," I moaned against his body. I knew he lied–but I was addicted.

**5. ****Self Esteem –The Offspring.**

That is it! And I mean it! I'm done with her bossing me around like I'm her freaking servant. Heck, I am her leader! I don't care if she used to be the head of the pack before I came, the leadership is my given right, and I'm not going to let it go! N-Not any longer...

I wanted to be her friend, I truly did. I've let her be in charge a few times, I've let her speak up her mind and say her opinion even if it was completely rude and uncalled for, and I've let her yell at me whenever she had the chance. And I still treated her as a friend.

Well, screw this. I'm done with it. I'm done with her using me and bitching me off. This time, I'm going to let it all out! I'm silent no more, I'm going to stand up and shout my lunges out. I've. Had. Enough.

_Ding dong._

I went to the door and opened. I gasped at what I saw. It was Cornelia, and she was c-crying.

"Cornelia," Damn, what did I sound so soft? I need to scream for crying out loud! I need to show her that she can't run over me.

"Will," She sobbed. "Will, C-Caleb... H-He broke up with me." Oh my God, the poor girl. Wait, no no. She's a total bitch. That's why Caleb broke up with her, he finally saw her for what she is. She deserves it.

"Ca-Can I come in please." More tears streamed down her face. "Please, I need you."

I'm not going to let her use me anymore. "Come in, Cornelia." I stepped back and let her come in. She entered and immediately sat on the couch.

"Could y-you make me a hot chocolate?"

"Yes, of course. In a sec."

**6. ****Kings and Queens -30 Seconds to Mars.**

I've always known it would come to this, but you can never really prepare yourself for the scene–for the feelings that overwhelms you.

Now that I have the chance to think of it, is it really worth it? We're risking our lives here, we're risking our future. Some are going to lose, while others may survive but they would never be the same again.

What am I doing here? I'm sixteen! I'm still a child. Yes, there are other children here, but they're forced to stay here. Because if they didn't, they'd lose their homes. But what about me? I don't have to be here. Am I wasting my life by doing this?

I've already suffered enough. I've lost most of my innocence. I can't call myself sweet anymore–the wars I've witnessed and participated have made me a killer.

So what am I doing here? I still can run away, leave it all behind. I still can recollect the pieces of my life; and I still can live it.

Am I wasting my life here?

Is it wrong to stay and right to escape? Wait, I think my heart is trying to tell me something. It's answering me.

Stay, it says. And you know what–I agree.

"Guardians, prepare for battle." I said firmly to them. They looked at me, but it only took one moment before I felt reassurance in their expressions. They agree, too. We should fight for Meridian; it's the right thing to do.

This was the final battle. This determines our destiny. And now, the lessons we've learned are finally put to test.

And we're not going to back down.

**7. ****Surrender –Evanescence.**

It feels heavy. The gun. It's a little too heavy than I've expected. But lucky for me, I'm able to lift it and aim it steadily at the person in front of me. Now, he'll finally understand me.

"W-Will, God! P-Put the gun down. You d-don't know what the fuck you're doing!" He was trembling in fear, his face was pale. I didn't realize I was crying until the tears got on my lips, and I tasted them. I tasted my own fear. I tasted bitterness, betrayal, grief, and most of all, love.

"No, Matt." I shouted, sobs breaking through my chest. "No, I'm not going to let you run away anymore. It's no good." I shook my head back and forth as if it would make it easier for me; comfort me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Will! Listen to me. Put the freaking gun down and let me help you-"

"Don't worry, Matt." I said in a calmer tone though my voice was still broken and my tears were endless. "We're both going to be okay. After just few moments, we'll to be together forever."

"You lost your fucking mind!"

"No, you did!" I yelled. "You're the one who's been escaping our love. You're the one who's been denying. But I forgive you, Matt. As long as you're mine."

"Will, n-" His yelling was interrupted by a loud shot, and then silence. He was on the floor, his head bleeding. I smiled. "See you in a second, my love." I whispered to myself as I shoved the gun into my throat.

And I pulled the trigger.

**8. ****I Need A Hero –Graveworm.**

"Leave me alone, Uriah." I looked at him in fear. He chuckled and poked me again.

"What are you gonna do, Bug?" At this, Kurt and Clubber laughed. "I'm nine and you're just six. That means I'm the older; I'm the boss." He said as he shoved me again. I felt tears in my eyes–no. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I promised myself that I would stand up against them. Uriah and his gang have been bullying me since last year, and I had enough.

He shoved me again, this time into a tree. I hit it and fell on the ground. "Come on, Red? Aren't gonna cry? Aren't gonna beg for mommy." He sarcastically started to sniffle as if he's crying. Then they burst into laughter again.

I looked up at them. Crying and calling mommy was the last thing on my mind! I stood up and faced them. They noticed my straight and steady position, so they stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I'm not going to cry." I told them. "I'm going to beat you up if you don't leave me right now!" I saw Kurt and Clubber suppressing a huge laugh, while Uriah approached me and looked down at me.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "I'd like to see you try." He didn't need to say it twice. Immediately, and with all the strength that God gave me, I punched Uriah in the stomach as I let out a combat scream. And then...

"Hahahahaha!" the two other guys fell on the floor from the force of laughter, and Uriah's legs were barely holding him. "Oh my God, you're such a loser." He said. As he was laughing, he pushed me and I fell again. Then he took my bag and opened it over my face, making all my papers and crayons fall at me.

Mocking me, him and Kurt and Clubber walked away. I try to stand up and gather my stuff. I sniffled as I wiped my noise. I couldn't do anything.

**9. ****Kiss –Korn.**

She was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Oh no, she wasn't a girl; she was a woman. A breathtaking, goddess-like woman.

Her gorgeous brown hair, her naturally tanned skin. Alluring blue eyes, the most amazing smile I've ever saw. As sexy as a Mermaid, with curves that could easily capture me.

And a personality that has claimed my heart and soul as hers. She was my best friend. She is the one I have fallen in love with.

Irma Lair.

God her name makes my body shiver. Everything about her is perfect. I know why she has rejected me; I don't deserve her. She is divine and I am simply me.

She has told me to move on, but how could I? I'm trying everything. I'm barely allowing myself to kiss her soft lips in my dreams. And I'm still madly in love.

Does she know that she's killing me? As much as I adore her I hate her. She did this to me. I'm crying and hurting because of her. I'm dying because of her.

Because I would never be with her–with perfection in form.

**10. ****Daddy's Fallen Angel –In this moment.**

"Come on, Will. Feed the little duck, baby."

"But dad, she'll bite my finger off." I protested. I love ducks, they're so cute. But that beak of theirs was something sharp I don't intend to get near.

Dad laughed. "Oh Will, it's a little ducky. She can't harm you. Now come on, don't be afraid." He gently pushed me forward towards the duck. Hand shaking, I held the bread close to her beak. She looked at me with the cutest, most adorable look.

"Awww-Ahhh!" I screamed as she almost jumped at me. I quickly ran to hide behind dad as I clung to his pants. I heard him chuckle.

"Will, it's just her way of saying I love you."

_I love you_

_I love you_

I woke up and I found myself in my bed, in my room. I looked around, then after slight hesitation, I put my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes. It was just a dream.

* * *

**A.N: Here you go=) For better understanding you can read each song's lyrics. And tell me which drabble you liked the most.**

**Hope you enjoyed=)**


End file.
